The present invention relates to an improved compound miter, and more particularly to an improved compound miter saw having a novel support bed structure which provides angular positioning control of a workpiece about a longitudinal axis thereof.
Miter saws that enable adjustable positioning of a cutting saw about horizontal and vertical planes so as to facilitate cuts at compound angles are known but do not teach use of aligned rows of discrete projections on the support surface thereof which in cooperation with a parallel vertical side plate enables an elevated angular support of a workpiece thereover so as to provide a further control over the cutting angle and to facilitate and hasten the cutting process.